chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Career Busters
|founded =Call of Death |opposed = Career Alliance}} Biography Career Busters is an alliance made to take down the Career Alliance. History Call of Death Haeden sits on the dam, watching the anthem as Ice, Roland, Enna and Jay's portraits are displayed. He walks across the dam, and into a wooded area, where suddenly someone screams at him to hold still. Cassen drops down from the trees, and Haeden sighs in relief. Cassen explains how Enna died, and how she promised to kill Brenner. Haeden states the careers are a bigger threat, and Cassen agrees. Billie finds a dirty piece of bread on the ground, but desperate, she eats it. She is then caught in a trap, lifting her by her foot. Cassen and Haeden sprint out, both wielding knives, but don't attack Billie. They ask her to join them in attacking the careers, and she agrees. As the sun begins to set, Cassen, Haeden, and Billie launch their attack on the cornucopia. Haeden tackles Holland, allowing Cassen and Billie to run in. Billie manages to grab a bow and arrow, and loads it, trying to aim a clean shot at Holland, who gets back onto her feet, shoving Haeden off of her. Holland grabs the cake she set aside earlier and chucks it at Haeden, hitting him in the face. Billie shoots Holland while she's vulnerable, hitting her through the throat. Cassen runs to check on Haeden whose lips have turned black. Cassen cries as Haeden, drops onto all fours, and throws up blood. Cassen, gets him on his side, as he begins bleeding from his nose, then eyes, while still throwing up blood. He tells Cassen to win for him, and to tell his mom he loves her, and Cassen agrees, sitting with him as he wretches one more time, and a mix of blood and entrails spew from his mouth, leaving his still corpse lying next to that of Holland, forming a massive pool of blood. Cassen and Billie collect supplies, then leave the cornucopia. Feast Cassen and Billie watch the sky as the anthem plays and the portraits of Haeden and Brenner, but they remark that Holland did not appear, meaning she must still be alive. Just then, an announcement comes across the arena, there will be a mandatory feast in the cornucopia at 8 am this morning, and a horn will sound at 7:30 to make sure all tributes attend. Cassen is suspicious, but Billie convinces her that they should go, and the two tuck in for the night. Cassen and Billie arm themselves, then head into the caves towards the cornucopia. Cassen promises to avenge Haeden by killing all of the Career Alliance members, while Billie is simply determined to survive. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Aston screams and tries to keep his eye on the ship, but he is unsuccessful. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Billie and Cassen need no convincing. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Category:Season 1 Category:Organizations